Geno
Geno 'is a newcomer fighter in Super Smash Bros. Extreme. Overview Geno's special moveset consists of his special attacks from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Other moves involve his weapons from the same game. Moveset Ground Attacks *'Standard Attack: 'Emits a magic spark from his arm cannon which acts as a jab. *'Forward Tilt: 'Shoots out a Double Punch. *'Up Tilt: 'Jumps up and swipes with his arm cannon with a spark emitting from it. *'Down Tilt: 'Throws an underhand blue spark that travels a short distance. This projectile travels at an arc and does not go very high. *'Dash Attack: 'Smears the ground with blue fire as he dashes forward. *'Edge Attack: 'Shoots the ground with a blue spark. *'Wake-Up Attack: 'Pounds the ground, causing blue fire to appear on both sides of him. Grab *'Grab: 'Grabs the opponent with an invisible vice from his arm cannon. *'Pummel: 'The invisible vice damages the opponent. *'Forward Throw: 'Shoots his Star Gun at the opponent. *'Back Throw: 'Slams his arm cannon down behind himself with the opponent attached to it. *'Up Throw: 'Throws the opponent upward. *'Down Throw: 'Throws the opponent downward. Aerials *'Neutral Air: 'Spins around with a spark emitting from his arm cannon. *'Foward Air: 'Fires an energy shot projectile forward. *'Back Air: 'Releases a burst of flames from his arm cannon directly behind himself. *'Up Air: 'Fires an energy shot projectile upward. *'Down Air: 'Releases a burst of flames from his arm cannon directly below himself. Smash Attacks *'Side Smash: 'Shoots his Hand Cannon. This attack can be angled, and if it is, Geno uses Finger Shot instead. However, this only has aesthetic difference. *'Up Smash: 'Fires five fiery blasts in an overhead arcing motion. *'Down Smash: 'Shoots the ground with a blue spark. Special Moves *'Neutral Special: ''Geno Beam - A chargeable attack in which Geno fires a laser beam. The size and power of the laser beam depends on how much the attack was charged. Red stars appear above his head while charging, just like in the game he originates from. *'Side Special: Geno Whirl - ''Throws a disk of light forward. *'Up Special: ''Geno Boost - If used on the ground, this move will boost Geno's attack power and bulk for a short period of time. If used in the air, this move will instead lift Geno upward. After using this attack on the ground, the move will not increase Geno's attack power or bulk until the move is used in the air again. *'Down Special: Geno Blast - ''Geno charges up energy. Shortly after he finishes charging, rays of rainbow light will hit the stage close to where he was charging. Geno can move freely while the rays are active. The power of the rays depend on how much the attack was charged. Red stars appear above his head while charging, just like in the game he originates from. *'Final Smash: ''Geno Flash - Geno transforms into a cannon and shoots a large laser beam. Newcomer Tagline ''Geno Shoots For The Stars! Attributes Taunts Entrance Animation Victory Poses Stats '''Weight: '''83 '''Walking Speed: '''0.885 '''Dashing Speed: '''1.491 Category:Fighters Category:Mario universe Category:Newcomer Fighters Category:Unlockable Fighters